опять
by Ldinka
Summary: так небольшой рассказик про Тима Спидла


Голод, жажда, холод.

Как это знакомо

Они всегда приходят первыми.

Теперь я замечаю, что лежу на ледяном металле.

Открываю глаза…

Вот б..

Опять

Опять я очнулся в морге.

Нет, это не смешно. Уже пятый раз за этот год.

Наверное, уже надо осваивать огнестрельное оружие. Но оно такое грубое, громкое…

Рано или поздно кто-нибудь догадается, что что-то не так.

Ладно, потом. Сейчас надо выбраться от сюда.

Вот холодно то как

Итак встали и пошли… ой-пс! Встаем, встаем, потихонечку отскребаем себя от пола…

Так прихвачу ка я простынку, а то неприлично как-то….

Нет, все.

Пора остепениться.

Завести друзей, может даже и семью, хотя нет… Эх, как все не просто.

Займусь ка я чем-нибудь полезным.

Так, где я. Ага, здесь направо. Что там за дверью? Wow! Что это? Какая-то лаборатория?.

Не знал, что в Лас-Вегасе есть такое.

Криминалисты.

Вот наверное удивятся.

Чертов инквизитор, радо ему было убивать меня посередине такого большого города, с такой хорошей лабораторией криминалистики…

Интересно, у меня еще есть деньги на счету? Успею снять?

О, наконец-то, парковка.

- Э.. Gil, у меня плохие новости…

- Да?

- Твое дело с трупом в парке.

- Не можете определить орудие убийства? У меня уже есть пара идей…

- Подумай лучше, кому понадобилось тело, потому что оно пропало.

- Что? Босс убьет меня…

- Я говорил, что пора установить камеры в хранилищах…

Прошло около пяти лет.

-Speed!

«А, обожаю свою работу!» Что тебе?

- О, интересная ночь?

- Сомневаюсь, что твоя чистая робкая душа сможет выдержать услышанное.

- Ха! Ты уже проверил то вещество в волосах жертвы?

- Результаты уже давно пылятся на твоем столе.

- Их там нет!

- А ты попробуй открыть какую-нибудь папочку.

-Джентльмены, у нас ситуация.

- Горацио, что случилось?

О, прекрасно. Криминалисты из Лас-Вегаса. Надеюсь среди них нет кого-нибудь, кто меня может узнать. Хотя, что это я. Вряд ли меня помнит тот криминалист. У нас же по трупу на день, всех не упомнишь…

Гил Гриссом их начальник? Молодец мужик.

- Значит, Гил Гриссом? Слышал о нем, наверное, здорово работать с таким человеком?

- Ну, это зависит… - Уорик пожал плечами.

- Как он нашел то пропавшее тело? «Черт, кто меня за язык тянул? Факинг любопытство!»

- Что и здесь про это слышали? Я скажу ему, он обрадуется. Хехехе

- Хехехе «Бедолага»

Прошло еще несколько лет…

Агр, как же есть хочу, пить. Блин я же в Miami почему так холодно.

Жуткое похмелье.

Так что я слышу? Алекс плачет? Что она делает у меня дома и почему она плачет?

Так холодный металл, что-то знакомое.

Так откроем глазки

FUCK!

Опять, опять!

Опять я в морге!

Так не честно, только друзей завел. Блин, опять забыл пистолет почистить, вот блин плохая память на мелочи.

Как грустно. Мне так жаль, Алекс, что я заставил тебя плакать Я уже не думал, что в моей жизни опять появятся люди, которые будут обо мне плакать…

Ладно, пора убираться отсюда.

Хорошо, что Алекс еще не вскрывала меня.

Так отсюда в простынке сбежать будет труднее, чем из Вегаса.

- Тимми?

«Fucking fuck!» Алекс стой, успокойся, я все объясню. Вернее, почти все.

- Этого не может быть!

-Алекс не надо. Телефончик убери, ты же не хочешь, чтобы он разбился о стенку. Алекс, честное слово, я не хочу причинять тебе зла.

- Да? Тогда зачем тебе скальпель?

- Ой, прости, но ты меня напугала.

- Я тебя? Скажи, я еще не посидела?

Я протянул левую руку Алекс. Она вжалась в стенку… Нехотя я положил скальпель на стол и сделал шаг по направлению к Алекс.

- Не бойся, не укушу.

- Не смешно Тимми!

Тут я заметил, что вообще то простынка уже давно на полу. Схватив, ее я быстренько прикрылся. Вот уж не думал, что могу так краснеть.

- О Тим, как я рада, что ты жив.

Алекс кинулась в мои объятия и залилась слезами.

- Тихо, тихо. Успокойся, не надо плакать.

Я гладил ее по спине и слегка покачивался, как бы убаюкивая ее.

- Алекс, я очень тебя прошу. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне нужна моя одежда…

-Что? Алекс сделала шаг назад и взглянула мне в глаза.

- Сначала ты дашь мне достаточно причин, чтобы я не стала поднимать тревогу или звать Горацио.

- Прошу, я объясню немного позже, ты не против? Думаю, вряд ли кто-нибудь еще сможет запросто беседовать с якобы трупом в морге.

- Что-то случилось Алекс?

- Горацио… Тимми пропал…

- Как пропал, я сейчас спущусь к тебе.

- Что случилось?

- Не знаю, Эрик. Алекс говорит, что Тим пропал.

«Прости Алекс, но боюсь, правда тебе не понравится. Ты извини, я обманул тебя. Но прошу тебя, не говори никому. Никому, прошу тебя. Мне очень, очень жаль. Вы были моими единственными друзьями. Я буду скучать. Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Но моя судьба такова. Быть одному. Всегда. Я люблю всех вас. Я давно никого не любил. Не будь слишком строга с моей заменой. Помни обо мне только хорошее. Прощай»

- Тимми….


End file.
